


O sztuce rżnięcia elfów

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foe Yay, Geralt dwójko-kanonicznie nie ogarnia, Leather Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porno Bez Powodu, Przypadkowy Voyeur Geralt, Wiązanie, ah i homoseksualizm. mnostwo homoseksualizmu wszędzie, ale to ostatnie jest całkiem od czapy vel rzeczy, bawię się w Foltesta płodzę potworki, chutliwy Roche, chutliwy Roche i zirytowany Iorweth, crack!, czy robienie Białemu Wilkowi traumy psychicznej to okrucieństwo wobec zwierząt?, dominujący Iorveth/uległy Roche, dominujący ubrany Roche/nagi uległy Iorveth, drobiażdżuniątko, dubcon najczystszej postaci (nawet nie jest napisane czy się zgadza), elfy po przejściach są urocze i fikowi uroku dodają, elfy są najlepsze duszone, fantazje o okaleczeniu et torturach, fluff bez pretekstu i bez porno, fluffiate porno, głęboki seks oralny męsko-męski, klisze pornograficzne, lekki hurt/comfort, lekko vore'owate, na kolanach i z chujem w gardle, na szubienicy też ale źle się chędoży bo się za bardzo kołyszą, nagi związany poobijany Iorveth też jest kinkiem, ocieranie się, palenie po seksie, panowie ooc tak bardzo. wow., podduszanie, podtapianie, potworki potworeczki potworzątka. mniej i bardziej puchate, prawie publiczny seks, przekleństwa et wulgaryzmy, przestraszony Iorveth, rękawiczki Roche'a (bo one są kinkiem), seks analny, uszny fetysz, wiedźmak durniowaty okrutnie, wzajemna masturbacja, wzmiankowana wojna, wzmiankowana śmierć, wzmiankowany homoseksualny konkubinat, zatriggerowany Iorveth, zazdrość, zazdrość o idee, zsyp na porno-kawałki AU wobec gry i siebie wzajemnie, zwłaszcza dla Roche' ka
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Streszczenie w notatce, można też wnioskować po tagach.<br/>Tytuł wzięty z rozmowy z Haszyszymorą, która stwierdziła, że "po każdej rozmowie ma ochotę rżnąć elfy".<br/>Zsyp na pornografię z pairingiem Iorweth/Roche<br/>Spis treści wg rozdziałów:<br/>1. Głęboki seks oralny z podduszaniem i dub/conem (porno, bdsm, dominujący Roche)<br/>2. Roche budzi się z Iorwethem w łóżku (pre-porno, bdsm, dominuje Iorweth)<br/>3. Współcześni! Iorweth i Roche dzielą się papierosem po seksie (fluff)<br/>4. Iorweth i Roche chędożą się przy śpiącym wiedźminie (fluffiata pornucha)<br/>5. Geralt przypadkowo wpada na chędożących Iorwetha i Roche'a. Co gorsza, Roche jednocześnie podtapia elfa. (bdsm, porno, crack, ooc nawet jak na mnie)<br/>6. Iorweth, Roche i myśl o śmierci. (Smutny fluff, melodramat w 3 zdaniach)<br/>7. Roche myśli o rozbieraniu Iorwetha. (Romansik, seks wzmiankowany acz dośc obrazowo)<br/>8. Dlaczego panowie nie cierpią wzajemnie swoich tatuaży. (Zazdrość, fantazje o torturach i okaleczaniu, zaborcza "miłość")<br/>9. Iorveth je. Roche ma ochote na Iorvetha.<br/>10. Roche chce dobrze dla Iorvetha. Iorveth ma całkiem inne pojęcie "dobra". Plus seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O sztuce rżnięcia elfów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agata Sz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agata+Sz), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche chędoży związanego Iorwetha oralnie, przy okazji dławiąc go ch**em. A potem, bo jest taki łaskawy, robi mu dobrze ręcznie (i poddusza) nie zdejmując swoich wspaniałych rękawiczek bez palców.

Iorweth dławił się. Klęczał na ziemi, na ostrym żwirze i patyczkach, związany, nagi, pokryty sińcami i otarciami. Z Roche 'ową ręką, boleśnie zaciśniętą we włosach, utrzymującą go w pozycji pionowej. Z Roche 'owym fiutem wepchniętym z całej siły nie tyle nawet w usta, co przez usta w gardło, dławiącym, odcinającym dopływ powietrza. Całkowicie celowo. Skurwysyna, wcale nie zaskakująco, podduszanie elfa serdecznie bawiło. Zwłaszcza erotycznie. Drań jebał go właśnie, równym, brutalnym rytmem, boleśnie mocnymi pchnięciami bioder.  
\- Dobrze ci, elfie? - w zdyszanym głosie dało się wyczytać drwinę. - Lubisz, jak ci się wpycha -pchnięcie - chuja w gardło jak taniej dziwce, - pchnięcie - jak się ciebie rżnie, bije, dusi... - pchnięcie - Ja też cię takiego wolę.  
Iorweth, któremu zaczynało już brakować tlenu, szarpnął się, spróbował wyrwać głowę, złapać choć trochę powietrza. Bezskutecznie. Śledczy przytrzymał go tylko mocniej, oboma rękami, pchnął biodrami jeszcze natarczywiej.  
\- Kiedyś cię zadławię na śmierć, wiesz? - oznajmił ciemnym tonem, prawie czułym, w kontraście do słów.  
Iorweth zadrżał, trochę od strachu, trochę od absurdalnej żądzy, sklął w myśli, spróbował otrzeć się o własne, szczęściem związane z przodu, dłonie.  
\- Twoi smarkacze pewnie powiedzą, że cię zdradziecko zgwałciłem i zamordowałem.  
Roche'a ta wizja najwyraźniej bawiła, bo chędożył coraz szybciej i mocniej.  
Mimo to, Iorwethowi zdążyło już pociemnieć w oczach, zanim usłyszał zduszone przekleństwo Roche'a, zanim poczuł na języku słonawo-mdły smak spermy.  
Powinnienem czuć obrzydzenie, upokorzenie, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Potrafił tylko cieszyć się z kolejnych haustów chłodnego, leśnego powietrza wciąganych spazmatycznie do płuc. Dopiero po jakiejś chwili doszło do niego, że Roche, najwyraźniej w łaskawym humorze po orgaźmie, przeczesuje mu palcami włosy, dotyka blizn w oczodole, dosyć delikatnie, by oba te gesty można było właściwie uznać za pieszczotę. A potem, nadal łagodnym, czułym nieomal ruchem, unosi mu głowę.  
\- Dobrze ci było, elfie? Chcesz dojść? Wystarczy, że mnie ładnie poprosisz.  
\- Błagam.  
\- I jak tutaj odmówić takiej śliczności?  
Roche klęka za nim, zaciska mu dłoń na chuju. Musi chyba być w naprawdę dobrym humorze, bo stara się, zmienia rytm, siłę ucisku, całuje elfa po uchu, drugą ręką skręca, ściska, podszczypuje sutki. Iorweth odchyla głowę, rozkoszując się wrażeniami: drapiącą wełną kaftana na plecach, ciepłą, szorstką skórą Roche 'owych palców, chłodniejszą, sztywniejszą, gładszą skórą rękawic. Tę samą skórę czuje watażka na wargach, kiedy Vernon, nie przerywając właściwie pieszczoty, zaciska mu dłoń na ustach i nosie.  
\- Nie bój się, elfie, w dobrych rękach jesteś - kapitan ledwo odrywa wargi od płatka jego ucha. - Mój elf. - mamrocze dalej człowiek, między liźnięciami i ugryzieniami. - Moja zabawka. Niczyj inny. Mój.  
Cała ta mieszanka - fizycznej przyjemności, poczucia winy, upokorzenia, strachu, Roche 'owej posesywności i upewnienia - uderza Iorwethowi do głowy, odbiera wszelkie myśli, zmusza do kurczowego napięcia mięśni, do krótkich, gorączkowych pchnięć bioder, do jęku stłumionego o rękawicę.  
\- Dojdź - szepcze Roche tonem rozkazu i zdejmuje mu rękę z ust.  
Przyjemność, która zalewa Iorwetha, zaślepia go; jest wszechogarniająca, warta całego bólu, strachu i upokorzenia, po prostu nieziemska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia jak smakuje sperma. Strzelałam.  
> I chyba muszę się przespać, bo mi bariera mózg-gęba nie działa.  
> Edit: Aha, i to było luźno zainspirowane tym Filigrankowym kawałkiem o chędożeniu przez ranę w policzku.


	2. Atak z zaskoczenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmencik. Drobiażdżek. Drobiażdżątko.  
> Panowie, wspólnie wojując z Nilfgaardem, zaprzyjaźnili się. I coś więcej, a jakże.

Vernon Roche przeżyłby nawet kilku tygodni - nie mówiąc już o latach - na stanowisku dowódcy oddziałów specjalnych bez stałej czujności i zdrowej (vel całkiem sporej) dozy paranoi. W związku z tym, skoro coś budzi go w nocy, natychmiast próbuje zerwać się, sięgnąć po broń. I niemal natychmiast orientuje się, że czyjeś kolana przyciskają mu dłonie do posłania. Że na gardle ma nóż, na ustach zaś czyjąś dłoń, kościstą, ale mocną, o skórze twardej i szorstkiej niczym ochronna katowska rękawica. Iorweth, znaczy się. Chędożony zdradziecki Wiewiórczy skurwysyn, do niedawna - do wczoraj - sojusznik i kochanek Roche'a.  
Który, skoro Roche przestaje się szamotać, nachyla się nad nim, dotykając prawie wargami jego twarzy.  
\- Zaraz zdejmę rękę, Dh'oine. A ty będziesz ciche i grzeczne, i będziesz robiło dokładnie to, co ci każę. - przerywa, milknie, jakby rozkoszował się chwilą, potem kontynuuje, z cieniem uśmiechu w głosie. - Twoje słowo dzwonek to Nilfgaard.


	3. Kilo waty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, stały związek, fluff bez fabuły, porno-bez-porno, palenie papierosów po stosunku. Puchate jak kilo waty, a fabuły brak.

Jest gorąco. Dosyć gorąco, by przykrycie się choćby prześcieradłem brzmiało jak koszmarny pomysł. Dosyć gorąco, by Iorweth zrezygnował z przytulenia się i kontentował się leżeniem tuż obok Roche'a, z cienką warstwą gorącego, mokrego, nieruchomego powietrza oddzielającą spoconą skórę od spoconej skóry.  
Roche'owi zawsze chce się palić po seksie. Teraz też sięga do szuflady nocnego stolika, wyjmuje zapalniczkę i w trzech czwartych pełną paczkę papierosów. Wyjmuje jednego, ubija tytoń, zapala, zaciąga się, przymykając oczy z rozkoszą, długo przytrzymując dym w płucach.  
Iorweth, oczywiście, wykorzystuje ten moment by podkraść mu papierosa spomiędzy palców, wetknąć we własne usta, czując smak Roche'owej śliny na filtrze.  
\- Ej, ty chuju - mruczy Roche, ale bez prawdziwej złości. - To moje. Chcesz palić, to sobie poszukaj własnych.  
\- Ciii, laleczko. - Doprawdy, trudno znaleźć istotę mniej podobną do lalki niż Roche, wysoki i barczysty i umięśniony i owłosiony i wytatuowany. Mimo to Iorweth upiera się, że przezwisko pasuje.  
\- Odwdzięczę ci się, obiecuję - i całuje Roche'a w usta, krótko, ledwie dotykając wargami warg.  
Ale papierosa oddaje.


	4. A Wilk tuż, tuż

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Nieco) AU do "Zabójców królów".  
> Iorweth i Roche są w związku. Vernon, nie zważając na śpiącego tuż obok wiedźmina, postanawia zabawić się ze swoim elfim kochankiem.  
> Vel: Porno, fluff, (vel fluffopornucha), fearplay (lekki), ocieranie się, (wzajemna) masturbacja, (prawie) publiczny seks, Iorwethowe traumy i Roche'kowy brak subtelności.  
> I obojętno-sarkastyczny Geralt.  
> Teraz po edycji, poprawiłam Starszą i parę innych drobnych błędów. Dzięki korekcie cudownej Filigranki, a jakże.

Iorweth właściwie zasypia, kiedy czuje, że ktoś go dotyka. Ciepłe ciało, leżące tuż obok. Wargi przy uchu ("Śpisz, laleczko?", pyta dhoine tym, co u nich uchodzi za szept, i przeciąga czubkiem języka po samym brzegu małżowiny). Duża, ciepła dłoń wsunięta powolnym, łagodnym ruchem między uda, głaszcząca, pieszcząca, przesuwająca się coraz wyżej, by wreszcie dotknąć genitaliów.  
\- Roche! Nie teraz! - syczy elf, starając się być jak najciszej. - Gwynbleidd!  
\- Geralt śpi. I to chyba dość mocno. A my będziemy cicho, prawda, wiewióreczko? - to ostatnie pytanie poparte jest zaciśnięciem palców na członku elfa. Powoli sztywniejącym, a jakże. Dłonie Dh’oine są ciepłe, zręczne, dotyk pewny i mocny, ale ostrożny, czuły. Usta przywierają na chwilę do szyi, gryząc.  
\- No chyba, że nie chcesz. - Dorzuca Dh’oine, odrywając wargi od gardła elfa. - Ale chyba chcesz?  
\- Chcę. - elf nachyla głowę do Roche 'owego ucha, dotyka wargami małżowiny. - Ale musimy być cicho.  
Dh’oine, rozsądnie, kiwa głową, ledwo widocznie w leśnym mroku. Wsuwa ręce pod ubranie elfa, odsuwając materiał na bok, wciska kolano między uda Iorwetha, prawie na niego wpełzając, i watażka czuje coś jakby falę irracjonalnej paniki w odpowiedzi na rozłożone nogi, na ciało dhoine przygniatające go do ziemi, na sztywnego członka wciśniętego w biodro. Ale zaraz tłamsi tamto wspomnienie, skupia się na tym, co tu i teraz, na szorstkiej od zarostu twarzy i spierzchniętych wargach wtulonych w szyję, na palcach głaszczących jego własnego sztywniejącego fiuta, na odwzajemnieniu pieszczot. Próbuje przygryźć ucho Dh’oine, dłoń wciska między ich ciała, przesuwa nią po owłosionej piersi Roche'a, ściska palcami sutek, i dhoine tłumi ni to jęk, ni to skamlenie, gryząc go w szyję. Drobny, podniecający ból, zaraz zastąpiony przez przyjemność lizania, kiedy dhoine koi ślady językiem.  
Powoli elf rozluźnia się, odpręża, bolesne napięcie strachu ustępuje miejsca płynnemu ciepłu erotycznego podniecenia. Zaciska palce na biodrze Dh’oine, przyciągając go do siebie, odwzajemnia płytkie, szybkie pchnięcia bioder.  
\- Właśnie tak, elfie... - mruczy mu w szyję Vernon Roche, niewyraźnie i niezbyt dorzecznie. - Bardzo dobrze. Pokaż mi, jak to ty ślicznie umiesz chędożyć.  
Zresztą Dh’oine jest już blisko, bliziutko, sądząc po szybkim oddechu, po śliskiej wilgoci rozmazywanej z każdym ruchem po Iorwethowej skórze. I wkrótce rzeczywiście dochodzi, przyciągając elfa do siebie, ocierając się o niego desperacko, gryząc go w załamanie szyi, by stłumić jęk czy okrzyk.  
Roche dochodzi do siebie szybko, wraca do pieszczenia Iorwetha, zaciska mu na ustach ciepłą, mocną dłoń.  
\- Żebyś był cicho, mój śliczny elfie - tłumaczy Dh’oine, dotykając wargami jego ucha, i Iorweth nie może powstrzymać nagłego strachu - głupiej, odruchowej reakcji na te słowa, na kneblowanie, na podświadome skojarzenie z podduszaniem i gwałtami. Ale ten lęk, kontrowany i tłumiony fizyczną przyjemnością, właściwie tylko potęguje jego rozkosz, przyspiesza wytrysk.  
Najmilsze, najczulsze, myśli leniwie Iorweth, senny i odurzony orgazmem, jest chyba jednak to, jak Roche całuje go w czoło i szepcze "Dobranoc, laleczko", zanim wyślizgnie się spod koca.  
***

\- Mam wam pogratulować? - pyta znienacka Geralt z Rivii nazajutrz rano, kiedy zwijają obozowisko.  
\- Czego niby? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie szczerze zdziwiony Roche.  
\- Zejścia się - wzrusza ramionami wiedźmin, stereotypowo obojętny. - Pogodzenia. Pokojowego rozwiązania waszych konfliktów. A choćby i seksu. Mnie tam właściwie wszystko jedno, cieszę się, że się nie próbujecie zamordować.


	5. Dziwne niespodzianki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack, tak bardzo crack, i to jeszcze ooc pornucha.  
> Wyciągnęłam z kinkmema podtapianie, Iorweth i Roche nasunęli się sami jako pairing, a Geralt, który wchodzi w niewłaściwym momencie i zostaje narażony na trwałą traumę - cóż, powiedzmy, że lubię znęcać się psychicznie nad wiedźminami :)  
> Całkowicie nierealistyczne i ooc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście ten bordel, vel universum, należy do Sapkowskiego i REDów. Ja tu się tylko przychodzę zabawić od czasu do czasu. Co, zgodnie z zasadami logiki, czyniłoby z Iorwetha i Roche'ka dziwki... Hmm, w sumie pasuje.  
> Aha. I nie oczekujcie realizmu, in character, ani sensu. Czego się można spodziewać po crack-pwp?

Geralt wracał właśnie do swego pokoju, kiedy jego uwagę przykuły dziwne dźwięki, wydobywające się z jednej z izb.  
Same jęki rozkoszy i chlupot wody nie były jeszcze niczym nienormalnym, ostatecznie mnóstwo osób lubiało chędożyć w balii, jednak towarzyszyły im dwa zdecydowanie niepokojące głosy. Spokojny, monotonny, choć przerywany westchnięciami monolog Roche'a. I sporadyczne, zdyszane okrzyki, głównie "Błagam!" w Starszej, podejrzanie przypominające Iorwetha, choć zdecydowanie bardziej histeryczne.  
Było to razem na tyle dziwne, ze Geralt, wiedźmin sumienny i odpowiedzialny, postanowił sprawdzić, co się tam działo. Bo, na dobrą sprawę, mogło wszystko.  
Nie tego się spodziewał. Iorweth, na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie nagi, klęczał na drewnianej podłodze, ze związanymi na plecach rękoma, rzycią w górze i głową w wiadrze z wodą. Vernon Roche, takoż nagi, energicznie chędożył elfa od tyłu, przytrzymując jedną ręką za kark, a drugą za biodro.  
Wiedźmin stanął jak wryty w otwartych drzwiach, próbując zdecydować, czy powinien interweniować i którą z tych dwóch swołoczy byłoby mu mniej żal ubić.  
Nie zdążył. Elf, rozsądnie puszczony przez Roche'a, wynurzył głowę z wiadra, spazmatycznie chwytając powietrze.  
\- Vort, vatt'ghern - wydyszał wreszcie watażka. - Tu...  
\- Co się tu dzieje? - wypalił bez namysłu Geralt, czując, że dawki rzeczy dziwnych i istot popierdolonych przekroczyły ostatnio nawet jego imponującą wiedźmińską odporność.  
\- Chędożymy - wyjaśnił oczywiste Roche. - Więc spierdalaj.  
\- Ale wy razem? Dlaczego? - Geralt dalej nie wierzył w to, co widzi. - Przecież się nienawidzicie?  
\- Musisz kwestionować moje preferencje erotyczne, Gwynbleidd? - Elf najwyraźniej zdążył już dojść do siebie, odzyskał bowiem zwykłą arogancję i elokwencję. - Widzisz chyba, że to nie najlepsza pora i miejsce?  
\- Właśnie. Spierdalaj, Geralt. Chyba, że bardzo chciałeś dołączyć.  
Geralt nie chciał. Z nerwowym "Bywajcie" obrócił się na pięcie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
\- Wiesz, co się dzieje z elfikami, które odzywają się bez pytania? - dobiegł go jeszcze głos Roche'a. Odpowiedź utonęła - nomen omen - w chlupocie.


	6. Jesień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iorweth, Roche, i perspektywa śmierci. Na razie tylko perspektywa.  
> Mały smutny fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno już nic nie pisałam z tego pairingu, więc wrzucam ten oto mały, smutny, puchaty okruszek.

Dhoine żyją krótko. Iorweth nie jest pewien dokladnego wieku Roche'a - Roche sam nie jest pewien własnej daty urodzenia - ale, sądząc po siwiejących na skroniach włosach, mężczyźnie zostały może dwie lub trzy dekady, zanim umrze ze starości. Iorwetha to nie martwi - przecież sam może lada dzień zawisnąć na szubienicy.


	7. Warstwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche myśli o rozbieraniu Iorwetha.   
> Nieco pornograficzne, choć seks tylko wspomniany.

Ubranie Iorwetha, jak on sam, składa się z warstw. Czasem ten fakt denerwuje Roche'a, kiedy, podczas krótkiej schadzki, nie może się dobrać dość szybko do elfiego fiuta czy rzyci, czasem podnieca, kiedy każde rozwiązane sznurowanie, każda rozpięta sprzączka jest małym zwycięstwem, wynagrodzonym widokiem nagiej skóry, możliwością polizania, pocałowania, ugryzienia. Ale nawet po usunięciu ostatniej warstwy płótna - nawet półprzytomny z rozkoszy, z chujem w Roche'owych ustach - elf nie jest naprawdę nagi - ukryty za wytatuowanymi liśćmi, które pokrywają go od szyi i obojczyków aż po ostro zarysowane kości biodrowe.


	8. Lilie i pnącza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche, Iorweth, tatuaże i zazdrość. Z dedykacją specjalną dla PaintedLady.

\- Wydarłbym z ciebie te tatuaże, wypaliłbym, listeczek po listeczku - szepcze Roche podczas schadzki, i, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, wbija w nie zęby, tuż pod obojczykiem. - Nienawidzę ich. Nienawidzę.  
***  
\- A co ci moje tatuaże tak nagle przeszkadzają? - pyta Iorweth, już po, kiedy leżą obok siebie, podrapani, poobijani i pogryzieni, śliscy od potu i spermy, Roche z ciemniejącym na szyi sińcem od elfiej dłoni.  
\- To głupota, nieważne.  
\- Nalegam. - Ton głosu Iorwetha czyni z tego coś pomiędzy "To rozkaz", a "Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię wrzucił w mrowisko".  
Wielki władca kawałka lasu i garstki zagłodzonych bandytów, prycha w duchu Vernon, ale mówi.  
\- Drażni mnie... że jesteś Scoiatael. Że szlajasz się po lasach i mordujesz ludzi. Że jestem dla ciebie tylko karaluchem. I całkowicie wkurwia - Roche kładzie nacisk na to słowo - mnie fakt, że nawet kiedy cię rżnę masz ten twój pierdolony las wypisany na skórze, żebym nie mógł o tym zapomnieć choćby na chwilę.  
\- Głupota, prawda? - dorzuca Roche po chwili jadowitym tonem.  
\- Irracjonalne - rzuca Iorweth. - Niepotrzebnie jesteś zazdrosny o Sprawę. Ale rozumiem.  
I rozumie. Sam chętnie wydarłby ze skóry Roche'a wytatuowane nad sercem temerskie lilie.


	9. Ostre Uszka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche i jego niewybredne próby uwodzenia Iorwetha. Pwp bez porno, możliwe, że pre-porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla invisible_cities, której tak smakował gulasz z ghula.

Iorweth je kolację. Możliwość najedzenia się do syta jest jedną z niewielu zalet podróżowania w towatrzystwie Roche'a i Gwynbleidda i Iorweth stara się w pełni wykorzystać tę okazję. A skoro o Roche'u mowa... Vernon Roche przysiada na ławie tuż obok Iorwetha, przysuwa się do niego, obejmuje go w pasie, kładzie mu drugą rękę ma udzie. Elf nie reaguje, przywykły do ciągłych niewybrednych zalotów człowieka. I omal nie dławi się kaszą, kiedy dhoine przesuwa mokrym, śliskim, ciepłym językiem po jego uchu, kiedy człowiek chwyta w zęby szpiczasty koniec małżowiny, ssąc i przygryzając.

\- Dhoine! - wykrztusza Iorweth, skoro udaje mu się przełknąć kęs jedzenia. - Możesz z tym chwilę poczekać? Ja chcę zjeść kolację.

\- Ja też - przyznaje dhoine, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem na ucho Iorwetha. - A mam jakoś ochotę na ostre uszka.


	10. Moje szczęście (nie jest twoim szczęściem, jest twoim nieszczęściem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon chce dobra elfika. Tylko że jego i Iorvetha pojęcia dobra są wprost przeciwne. Nihil novi sub sole.  
> I seks. Seks też jest nienowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł z Rammsteina "Feuer Frei". Ta fraza mi pasowała do panów.

\- Nie chcę cię gwałcić - mruczy dhoine, wciskając kolano pomiędzy uda elfa, próbując - z bardzo umiarkowanym skutkiem - zwlec z niego ubranie. - Ale ty chcesz, prawda? Chcesz, żebym cię zerżnął, skurwysynu?  
Iorveth nie odpowiada, ale i nie wyrywa się; przeciwnie, wypycha biodra do przodu, rozchyla nogi, gryzie Roche'a w ucho na tyle mocno, by poczuć na języku metaliczny smak krwi.  
\- Więcej działania, kurewko - cedzi, wpijając palce w kark i ramię dhoine. - Przekonaj mnie, że jesteś wart mojego czasu.  
Roche nie przerywa rozpinania Iorvethowego kaftana.  


\- W dobrych rękach jesteś, wiewióreczko - Szepcze dhoine pomiędzy kolejnymi ugryzieniami odsłoniętego gardła. - Zajmę się tobą. Zadbam o twoją przyjemność, elfie. Dobrze ci będzie.  
Iorweth wie, że nie powinien wierzyć, że to w najlepszym razie nic nie znaczące chędożenie - nomen omen - przy chędożeniu, w najgorszym celowo zastawiona pułapka. Ale jest mu dobrze, za dobrze wręcz, przyjemność uderza mu do głowy, odbiera rozsądek. Ręce Roche'a są ciepłe i mocne i zręczne, usta spełzają w dół wzdłuż wytatuowanych liści, gryzą, całują, ssą. Wreszcie Dhoine opada przed nim na kolana, obrzucając jego nagie ciało głodnym wzrokiem, i Iorweth przez chwilę wstydzi się swojej chudości, wystających kości, starych blizn i całkiem nowych sińców. Ale dhoine... Roche'a najwyraźniej to bierze.  
\- Kurwa, ty to jednak jesteś ładny, skurwysynu - mruczy dhoine ochryple, przesuwając dłońmi po jego udach, aż do wystających kości biodrowych. - Aż się prosi, żeby cię zerżnąć.  
A potem zaczyna mu obciągać.

Kiedy Iorweth dochodzi do siebie po orgaźmie, pierwszym, co widzi, jest kusza, gotowa do strzału, trzymana przez jasnowłosą kobietę tuż przy jego gardle.  
\- Dobra robota, Ves. - Roche, z wargami nadal zaplamionymi nasieniem (kurwa jebana), nawet nie próbuje powstrzymać uśmiechu zadowolenia. - Będziesz grzeczny, Iorweth?  
\- Ty pierdolona zdradziecka ludzka kurwo - cedzi elf przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując narastającą wściekłość i strach, lęk, paraliżujący niemal, ale o tym nie wolno myśleć.  
W związku z czym wyrzuca z siebie następne przekleństwa, obelgi, elfie, północne, krasnoludzkie, nawet nilfgaardzkie. I cichnie wpół słowa, kiedy Roche, nazwany kurwim synem trzeci raz w tyluż językach, w ogóle nie reaguje.  
\- To dla twojego dobra, wiewióreczko. - tłumaczy jebane dhoine, spokojnie, z troską, która doskonale udaje szczerą. - Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Kiedyś zrozumiesz.


End file.
